


Such a shy little thing

by Vanemis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha is a slut, Anal Sex, Denise is insecure, Denise is seriously kinky and Alpha loves it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Toys, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her fear, Denise wants the Wolf. He's handsome and charming and deep down, she knows exactly how to tame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a shy little thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that there's no confusion, Carol and Morgan never had that fight in the basement. So Alpha and Denise are locked in the room, with nothing to do... This is nothing but porn so yeah, enjoy!!

It’s been hours since she’s been locked in the basement with that Wolf. He sat there quietly, letting her disinfect and bandage his wound. He made no noise when the needle pierced his skin over and over again. Instead he just made light conversation, asking her about her past. He’d learned about her older brother, Denis, and how her parents had chosen those names drunk. In turn he spoke about his younger sister and his father, how he took the Wolf on hunting trips in the summer, whilst his sister stayed with her friends abroad. 

Right now, the Wolf, or Alpha as he’d told her without being questioned in the first place, was casually lying down on his back. The thin blanket pooled around his chest. He twisted a little to the right, trying to lie comfortably on his side without aggravating the wound. He glanced up at Denise. She had returned to her corner opposite the Wolf. It was already night time and the cold, Autumn air was creeping through the thin walls of the basement. It hadn’t been insulated so Denise was shivering and rubbing her arms frantically to keep warm.

“Why don’t you just come here? I can keep you warm.” He said, voice heavy with exhaustion. Denise looked up, momentarily startled, before she shook her head.

“You’re freezing, Denise. Look, I’m not gonna hurt you. You did what you could for me, so let me repay you. Don’t be stupid, just get under the blanket.” He insisted but Denise refused to move. Alpha sighed deeply at her stubbornness but he wasn’t going to lose sleep over her. He didn’t know when he’d next be able to get some shut-eye.

An hour or so passed, and the Wolf was fast asleep. His breathing was laboured but Denise wasn’t worried. His wound just needed to heal naturally now. The infection had taken a huge toll on him and the adrenaline rush from fighting Morgan had probably helped him out a little. At least he’d gotten medical help in time. If Denise hadn’t stepped in, he’d probably be dead.

She let out a full-body shiver and eyed the Wolf. He didn’t seem like the type to try something with her, sexually speaking, but Denise didn’t trust him. Yet the blanket and the promise of warmth from his body… it was enough to convince her to stumble to her feet. Denise shuffled forward, shivering violently, until she reached the edge of the thread-bare mattress. 

Alpha blinked a few times, as though he was trying to get his bearings, before he settled his chocolate-brown eyes on Denise’s shaking form. A small smile appeared beneath the mess of soft curls. As if reading her mind, he carefully scooted until his back was pressed against the tacky paintjob of the wall. He lifted the blanket so that she could crawl underneath it. Denise stayed sat on her knees though. Alpha waited patiently until she sighed and moved to lie beside him. Her shivering still shook her whole body.

“I’d wrap my arms around you but…” Alpha trailed off as Denise sat back up and gently held his hands in her own. She deftly un-knotted the white rope that bound his hands together uncomfortably.

“Thanks.” He said as Denise laid down on her side facing away from him. Alpha made himself more comfortable, keeping pressure off his wound.

 

He carefully lifted one arm and wrapped it around her waist. Denise tensed under him and sighed. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm until it was nestled against her chest, his hand held tightly in hers. Alpha smiled into her hair and embraced her, pulling her flush against his warm chest. Denise stopped shivering after a while and Alpha’s heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

 

The morning light filtered through the small windows of the basement. A heavy fog mixed with smoke had settled over Alexandria. The fire had consumed the walkers and turned them into nothing but ash and the stench of burnt flesh hung heavy in the Autumn air. The doors and windows of the basement allowed the air to flow freely meaning that the stench had filtered into the small room as well. It wasn’t enough to make a person gag but enough to make them uncomfortable.

Alpha was the first to wake up. His arm was still trapped in Denise’s death grip and it had numbed over night. Not wanting to wake her, he propped himself up on his good arm and attempted to dislodge his trapped limb. She wouldn’t let go and the movement caused her to stir in her sleep.

He held his breath subconsciously as he waited. Denise let out a small yawn and her eyes fluttered open. She was still too sleepy to recognise him but she finally let go of his arm. Only to grab his wrist to hold him in place.  
He sighed mentally.

“Morning.” He mumbled softly, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Denise blinked her tiredness away and mouthed ‘good morning’ to him.

She held up a hand slowly and reached out to card her fingers through his long hair. She twirled her fingers in the curls, wrapping them loosely around each digit and gently untangling them. Alpha let his head drop at the touch, resulting in his hair tickling her skin. She giggled and gently tucked the bothersome strands behind his ear.  
He made a soft noise at the back of his throat, reminding her of a puppy. She smiled at him. Her fear melted away as she held his stare. Despite his general appearance, his eyes were soft and held a mischievous glint. She felt as though he could understand her and see past all the walls she had put up over the years.

Without thinking, she leaned up and pressed her soft lips to his. He tensed up and Denise feared he would reject her. Instead, he seemed to melt into the kiss, moving his lips against hers slowly and carefully. The rough stubble tickled her and she let out a small giggle. He smiled into the kiss. 

Alpha deepened the kiss, licking across her plush lips until she gasped at the contact. She parted her lips and let him explore her mouth. He took his time, entwining his hand in her blonde hair, pulling it sharply so she cried out against his mouth. To apologise, he rubbed circles into her scalp where he’d hurt her and kissed her lips softly, licking across her bottom lip.

She seemed to accept the apology but Denise wanted to return the favour. Gripping his hair tightly in one fist, she yanked hard. He cried out in pain, his head thrown back, exposing his throat. Denise sat up, using the momentum and confusion to pull the tall male into her lap. With his throat still exposed, she licked a strip of flesh, tongue flat and wet on his flushed skin. He moaned deeply as she bit down on the point where his neck and shoulder met, the sound vibrating through his entire body.

She wasn’t expecting that kind of response. Denise was sure he would get angry and try to overpower her. Instead, he just slumped against her as her clever tongue drew lazy patterns and her teeth left marks. Bruises started to blossom across his pale skin. When he seemed to get too lost in the sensations, she tugged at his hair, pulling him back into reality. The stinging sensation just made everything so much better. Alpha pulled away from her, or rather, tried to pull away. She was still sucking on the soft flesh and he hissed in pain as she used her teeth to warn him. Stay in place, she thought.

“W-wanna kiss…” He half muttered, half moaned. His eyes were almost black and filled with lust. His irises expanding even further as she pulled away from his neck and dragged him down into a rough kiss. Teeth clashed and Alpha tasted blood on his tongue but he wasn’t sure who- 

“Aahh… Yes!” He cried out when she yanked his head back, sucking on his bottom lip and drawing more blood, the pain causing him to buck forward to relieve his aching cock.

Denise watched as she made the Wolf pant and moan like a filthy whore. She liked seeing him like that. All the cockiness and sarcasm gone and replaced by the mess in front of her. She knew how to drive him insane. He was the type that needed a firm hand and punishment. And Denise was more than happy to show him his place.

She let go of his hair, untangling her hand carefully so that she didn’t pull out any strands unnecessarily. Her hands explored his heaving chest. She wanted to make him scream and beg but she knew how to be patient. It was required of her to be calm and remain as cool-headed as possible in her profession.

Her fingers brushed against his nipples. The rough fabric of his shirt added friction and he yelped when she started toying with them, idly flicking her thumb over them and pinching them enough to hurt ever so slightly.

“You look so good like that. Such a mess. Were you always such a whore?” She asks, speaking for the first time since she started this.  
Alpha moaned deeply, not answering her. As a result, Denise stopped pleasuring him and yanked his head back.

“Answer me.” She demanded, her tone not leaving Alpha with any choice. He whimpered and nodded.

“Y-yes… I need it so bad… Please.” He said, trying to grind down and ease the strain. Denise glanced down and smirked. His jeans were tented impressively.  
She trailed her fingers down his chest slowly, teasing him as he thrusted forward as much as possible when Denise held his head still.  
Her fingers reached his cock and stroked the length through the denim. Alpha whimpered, but a firm yank of his hair held him back from slumping against her. Denise placed a chaste kiss on his parted lips, eliciting a soft moan from him.

Feeling generous Denise dragged her palm downwards and twisted her fingers around his cock. Alpha made a broken noise that could have been either a moan or a cry. It felt so fucking good. She squeezed the base tightly and jerked him off without allowing him to thrust into her hand. 

“P-please… Denise… I need it…” The Wolf moaned. Denise let go of his hair and he immediately leaned forward to kiss her passionately. His tongue danced across hers, licking and teasing it whilst his lips moved in sync with hers. He kissed her until they were both moaning and panting against each other. Alpha clung to her desperately as she teased his cock mercilessly. His hot breath on her skin made her want to mark him even further.

“Bet you act like this for all the girls…”

“Not girls… ‘m gay.”

“Really? Huh. Well, I guess that explains why you like sitting in my lap like that. You expecting me to thrust up into you? Would you like that? You want me to fuck you hard and rough?” She thrusted up, holding his hips in place, mimicking fucking him slowly. He let out a strangled moan and clutched at her, grinding down.

She licked a small stretch of skin, prepping it with delicate kisses before gently nipping at it. Biting down and pulling at the flesh had Alpha whimpering and begging her not to stop. She sucked at the bite, making sure to tug at it between her lips so that it would bruise nicely. She’d already covered most of his neck with love bites. The deep red and purple contrasting quite beautifully with his pale skin.

Her hand sped up, rubbing his cock through the denim, creating an amazing amount of friction. Her other hand was holding Alpha’s hip to keep him somewhat still as he squirmed in her lap whilst she thrusted. His head lolled to rest on her shoulder. He was so hard and desperate to come…

The door that led to the garage unlocked and the thought of having an audience sent Alpha over the edge. Crying out, he hid his face in Denise’s neck hoping to muffle the noise. She kept jerking him off until it became too much and he had to place his hand over hers to stop her. Denise kept kissing his neck lovingly as he came down from his high.

“Denise? What the fuck are you doing? Who the fuck is he?” Rosita yelled, storming into the room. Eugene followed behind her yet Tara seemed to retreat into the wall.  
Denise look horrified as the trio glared at her and the man. At this angle, they couldn’t see the ‘W’ on his forehead. 

“He’s…uh…he’s just…It’s fine, guys. Okay. Just go.”

“Does someone know you’re here?” Rosita questioned, crossing her arms angrily.

“Morgan knows. Just…go. Please.” The latino sighed deeply and frowned at Denise but she still turned on her heel and waited until Eugene had picked the lock that led outside. They filed out and Tara looked back, teary-eyed, at Denise. The latter just patiently waited for her to leave. It wasn’t like she was dating Tara or anything. They’d kissed once.

The door clicked shut and Denise let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Bringing her attention to the Wolf, Denise moved her head and shook her shoulder.  
Alpha collapsed against her and Denise struggled to keep him still. She braced one hand on the floor and wrapped the other arm around his thin waist. His hair draped across her shoulder. Denise eased herself down onto the mattress, holding him to her chest. He moaned sleepily and snuggled closer to her, rubbing his face in her neck. Denise couldn’t help but smile at him.

Minutes passed before she felt him yawn, the hot breath uncomfortable on her neck. He groaned and sat up, her arm still slung around his waist.

“That was fucking amazing…” He mumbled, sitting up with his back against the wall. Denise looked up at him, smiling.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Want me to return the favour? I’m more than happy to.” He said, grinning down at her. She shook her head ‘no’ and reached up to play with his curls. Alpha moved his head closer so that she could reach better. He loved getting his hair played with.

“Now that everything’s unlocked, you wanna go, right? I can’t let you out of Alexandria… but my house…I suppose you’d enjoy a hot bath, right?” Denise said, already certain that he would join her.

“Yeah, I’d love that.” He admitted, resting his head against the wall.

“We should wait till nightfall. Less chance of being spotted.”

“What if someone comes here before then?” He added, already eagerly looked forward to a bath.

“You’re right. Well, in that case, we should go now.” Denise concluded. She stood up and held out a hand for Alpha, who took it without question.

 

Sneaking out of the brownstone was easy enough but they had to hide behind a few houses and run through back gardens until they reached the house. Denise opened the backdoor that led to the kitchen and held it open.

The kitchen was bathed in sunlight and the white cupboard seemed to shine. Denise walked through the silent house and up the wooden stairs. Alpha followed but took his time, glancing at each piece of art displayed on the walls or cabinets. 

She led him into a master bedroom with double bed on the right side and a wide window on the far wall. The room was filled to the brim with medical books and trinkets. Her clothes were neatly folded on a handmade chair beside the window. The Wolf watched her silently from the doorway as she opened the closet door and reached up to grab a cardboard box from the top shelf. She cradled it carefully and placed it down on the bed.

“Take a look. Find something you like.” With that, she went into the bathroom and started to run the shower.

Alpha hesitantly peeked inside the box and held his breath. It was filled with sex toys and various restraints. He grabbed a leather collar with an O ring attached to the front for a leash. Most of the bondage was leather but a few silk blindfolds were meticulously folded up too. The toys ranged in length and width, some were ribbed or had small bumps, and a few were vibrators.

“You’ve got quite the collection, Denise. You plannin’ an orgy or something?” He laughed as she came back into the room.

“I’m a kinky person. Always have been.”

“And here I was, thinking you were a shy little thing…”

“I like people to think that. Guess it makes them think I’m innocent and not worth their time. It doesn’t mean I’m faking it… just adding a little more.” She smiled up at him, enjoying the stunned look on his face.

“This would suit you.” Denise took the leather collar and reached up to fasten it. She stepped back, admiring it.

“Anyway, I thought you’d like to take a shower. You know, clean up first before you can relax…”

“You wanna join me?” He asked, already making his way into the large bathroom. The enormous bathtub doubled as a shower and steaming curled up from the chrome taps.

“Sure.” Denise watched as he stripped down. His clothes were kicked into a corner carelessly whilst he stood proudly in front of her, waiting for her opinion.  
She smirked and crooked her finger, beckoning him closer. He sauntered over to her, swaying his hips slightly and smirking back at her.

“You see something you like?” He asked, voice deep with lust.

“Oh yeah.” She placed her hands on his thin waist and pressed a small kiss to his lips. 

Denise lifted a hand and removed the leather collar. The fact that he deliberately kept it on made her mouth dry and she licked at her lips, smirking to herself when Alpha followed the movement of her tongue. 

“Would you allow me to wash you?” She asked, blushing at the thought, and the Wolf nodded eagerly.

“What about the bandage?” She leaned forward to remove it and threw it into a small waste basket.

“I’ll get you a new one after. You can get this wet for now but just don’t expose it to the hot water directly.” He nodded and stood back to give her space as her started to slip the t-shirt over her head. 

Alpha watched her strip down, until she was completely naked in front of him. She waited for the look of disgust she usually got because of her size but the Wolf just smirked at her and grabbed her wrists, dragging her towards the steaming shower.

The hot spray stung him at first but the heat relaxed the aches in his muscles. The dirt and blood washed away quickly. His hair started to soak properly as she carded her wet hand through it. She gently pushed at his shoulders so that he kneeled before her. His lips parted and a wet tongue peeked out. Before he could move forward to pleasure her, she held a hand out and sat down across from him.

“Don’t you want me to?” He asked, confused.

“Not right now. Later, okay?”

Denise grabbed the head of the shower and soaked his hair before placing it back above them to keep them warm. She grabbed a pink bottle of scented shampoo and poured the cream onto her hands, foaming it before rubbing it into his locks. The smell of grapefruit and oranges filled the steamy room.  
Alpha moaned as she rubbed circles into his scalp, slowly one moment and scratching it another. Denise rinsed his hair, removing the suds before applying conditioner. While she waited for it to set, she grabbed a hand towel from the sink cupboard and held it under the spray. 

Alpha watched her carefully, mesmerised by her bravery to touch him so intimately. She appeared so shy and weak but when no one was looking, the girl was a real dominatrix. He let her drag the soapy cloth across his chest and along his arms, removing the dirt and grime that had settled there. It wasn’t like he had access to clean water all the time. Surprisingly, she paid no mind to his filthy state and kept a blank face. It wasn’t all too unpleasant and he found it quite endearing.  
The girl was feisty and she knew how to make him feel good. Perhaps she had even kinkier plans for later…

The hot spray rinsed away the conditioner, leaving his curls feeling light and soft to the touch. He leaned forward, kissing her deeply and gripping the back of her head in his hands. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue licked hers, teasing it and sucking on it.

They pulled apart for breath and Alpha chuckled against her lips. She glanced up, unsure why he was amused.

“You taste so good. Can’t wait to have my mouth between your legs…”

“Thought you were gay.”

“Well, yeah, but I like pleasuring women on occasion… ‘specially if they made me come insanely hard.”

“That good, uh?”

“You’ve no idea…” His lips found hers again but she took the lead this time, letting her tongue play with his. She gasped loudly as he cupped her breast in one hand.

Denise pulled away from him, slapping his hand away and glaring at him.

“What?” He asked, nonchalantly.

“I didn’t say you could touch me.”

“That so? Maybe I wanna touch.” He leaned forward only to be pushed back roughly. She shuffled as far as she could, which wasn’t really that far.

“Don’t.”

“So you can do whatever you like to me, but I can’t do the same? That doesn't seem fair.” He crossed his arms and scoffed. Is she really gonna be like that the whole time, he thought. 

“I don’t like being touched.”

“Seriously?” He laughed, not at her but at the situation. The girl was getting worked up over nothing.

“Yes. Just don’t, okay?”

“Fine. Fine. Your loss.” He added but he kept his hands away from her when she scooted back to her original position. Denise seemed to lose interest in washing him so she asked him to leave the bathroom so that she could shower in peace.

Angrily, he left, leaving his clothes in a pile and grabbing a soft towel. The door clicked shut and Denise sighed heavily. She hadn’t meant to snap at him but the touch was so surprising that she couldn’t help but feel angered at him. Its true that she was able to do anything to him and it was only fair for him to touch her, but the idea of someone grabbing her made Denise extremely uncomfortable.

It wasn’t that she didn’t find him attractive. Not at all. The Wolf was absolutely stunning and she loved his hair and the slight accent in his deep voice. Fuck, she’d never been attracted to a man before. Women were more her thing. The Wolf was… something else.  
Denise still wasn’t sure why she’d let him into her home or even why she’d even touched him in the first place. Not that she was complaining. 

Regretting sending the man away, she finished up and dried herself on the soft baby-blue towel laid out on the radiator.  
She opened the door to find him sitting on the bed, facing the door. Surprisingly, Alpha was still there. The towel was wrapped around his waist loosely but he didn’t seem to care. Denise figured he might have already left or at least be trying to find clothes since his were still on the bathroom floor. At the sound of the door, he looked up and held her stare for a few seconds before turning his attention to the wall, suddenly finding it incredibly interesting.

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to get so pissed. It’s just that I’ve never been with a guy and I find it intimidating. Sorry, you probably don’t care…” She trailed off, sitting on the end of the bed. 

“You serious?” She turned to him but he kept staring ahead of him, watching the door.

“Yes. Of course.”

“You’ve honestly never been with a guy. Like, ever? How the fuck do you even know what you’re doing?” Alpha asked, finally turning to face her. She could see the doubt written across his face.

“I’m a lesbian. Usually. You seem to be the odd one out.”

“Thanks.” Sarcasm. Damn she’d fucked things up.

“What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t fucking know.”

“Wanna relax for a bit?” Denise suggested, already heading towards the bed.

“Yeah whatever.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have snapped. You were just being flirty…”

“You know I’m fucking with you, right?” Her head whipped back to face him only to find him stifling his laughter, amusement glinting in his dark eyes. She glared at him but it seemed to do nothing except make him laugh louder.

“W-what?”

“It’s okay. I get it. Jeez, you’re easy to fool.”

“That wasn’t funny!” She cried out, grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it directly in his face. He was too stunned to react for a moment before he grinned madly and chucked the pillow right back at her, laughing as it hit the side of her head.

“You’re a cunt.”

“I know.” He laughed and crawled across the bed and planted a kiss on her cheek. Denise blushed furiously and pushed him back onto the bed. He plopped down, the towel coming undone.  
She tried to keep her eyes on his face but the fucker spread his legs widely and trailed a hand down his flushed chest.  
He gripped the base of his cock, stroking it half-hard, and inviting Denise to stand in front of him. His long legs wrapped around her hips and pulled her forward to press herself against him. She braced her hands on either side of his head, carefully pushing his hair away so that she couldn’t pull it by accident and hurt him.

Denise looked down at their entwined bodies and blushed. He seemed so relaxed as he stroked himself, keeping her hips pressed to his. She gave a little tentative thrust and Alpha moaned approvingly. Denise repeated the action several times, each time thrusting just a little bit more roughly. The Wolf seemed in heaven and the sight of him splayed out before her turned her on so much.

She smirked at him and untangled his legs. He whined at the loss of contact but Denise left nonetheless to sort through her box of toys. Alpha moaned at the sight of the vibrator strap-on she picked out. Leaving it on the bed, she entered the bathroom and came out holding the leather collar.

Alpha sat up and held his hair up whilst she buckled the collar in place. She took note of how handsome he looked with his hair up so she opened the bedside table drawer and handed him a hair band.  
Ignoring the fact that it was glittery and blue, he tied his curls into a messy ponytail. 

“Better?” He asked, smiling shyly.

“Yeah, it really suits you…” She admitted, pulling him into another deep kiss. 

Alpha pulled her down so that she could lie on his chest as they kissed lazily. She sat in his lap, feeling his hard cock press against her thigh through the towel. 

“So you gonna fuck me with that?” He asked, glancing at the impressive toy beside him. His hand reached out to stroke the ribbed toy. 

“If you want… not gonna force yo-”

“Fuck me. Denise, please fuck me, as rough and fast as you like. I want you to.” The Wolf begged, clutching at her wrist with one hand whilst the other was tangled in her loose blonde hair.  
She stared at him with wide eyes, take aback by the lust and arousal flowing off him like waves. His normally brown eyes were darkened and his irises were blown wide. The Wolf’s body was arched up under her touch and his hair already mussed from their kissing and grabbing. 

She hadn’t noticed the blonde strands before since his hair was dirty, but now it was a warm brown with the tips bleached. How could she have missed that? 

“You’re so beautiful…” She whispered along his jaw line, pressing a soft kiss on the pulse she felt as her lips moved down his neck, ignoring the leather, to lick his prominent collar bone. He moaned in response, lost to her gentle touches.

Alpha could get used to this. Not that he was staying in Alexandria any longer than he had to, but damn, this girl was something else. Even the guys he’d messed around with before the apocalypse weren't so caring.  
Then again, he did hang out with junkies and later on, killers and psychos. His sex track record wasn’t amazing.

His thoughts were interrupted when she licked his nipple, giving it kitten licks and sucking on it without tugging too hard. Alpha let out a strangled cry at the new sensation. Her deft tongue circled the nub, hardening it as she bit it gently.  
Denise moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment before coming back up to kiss his soft lips. 

Deciding that it was high time to actually start fucking rather than just teasing him, she climbed off his lap.

“Get comfortable. What position do you prefer?” He manoeuvred himself so that he was lying in the middle of the sea-foam coloured sheets, his legs spread invitingly with a pillow under his hips.  
“You like displaying yourself, don’t you?” She joked, watching him for a few seconds before taking out a bottle of lube out of the box and a set of handcuffs.

“I don’t wanna be tied up… please.” Alpha said, eyeing the restraints as though they personally offended him. She glanced up before nodding and placing them back in the box.

“Anything else you’re not okay with?”

“Nah, just don’t tie me up.” Denise smiled at him understandingly and moved to place the box on the floor where she could easily reach it.

“Shall we?” She climbed back onto the bed, forgoing the towel, letting it drop on the plush carpet . Alpha admired the way her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and onto her large breast. He so desperately wanted to reach out and grope them, to flick his thumb over her sensitive nipples. But he kept himself in check, remembering that she didn’t want to be touched intimately. He would change that.  
Instead his gaze wandered down her curvy body to her pussy. Alpha needed to touch. Maybe he should have let her restrain him, god knows how badly he needed her wet heat sinking down on his cock.

Denise smirked as his cock twitched up, precum already drooling lazily onto his lean stomach. She reached out to jerk him off, her grip too loose to bring him closer to the edge but it still felt amazing. Her thumb rubbed at the slit and he hissed at the pain/pleasure combination he got from it.

“Aahh…please, Denise… I need you.” 

The Wolf heard a lid being unscrewed and the scent of oranges filled his space  
suddenly. It was rather pleasant but his thoughts were once again interrupted as he felt her fingertips brushed his erection ever so lightly, trailing them down the length, giving his balls a strong squeeze, and encircling his hole.

The dripping pad of her forefinger dipped in gently, watching his face for any discomfort. When there was none, she prodded deeper until her finger was entirely inside him. Her finger curled upwards and Alpha let out a deep moan, head thrown back as she thrusted in and out at a painfully slow pace.

Denise added a second finger, scissoring him and watching, completely captivated by the look of bliss on his handsome face. A few minutes passed before she deemed he was ready for another digit. He was starting to pant heavily as she crooked her fingers as she searched for his sweet spot.  
His cock laid heavy on his stomach, straining with the lack of touch. Alpha tried to squirm back down onto her fingers, begging and panting with the agonizing animalistic need for pleasure. 

“Please… Denise… I need you so bad… Fuck I’m so hard… I need to cum! Please!” He begged as his back arched off the bed, writhing in pleasure as her fingers brushed against his prostate. She repeated the action, rubbing it hard again and again until the stimulation became unbearable. Alpha was so close to cuming untouched but she pulled her fingers out at the last moment, leaving him on the edge but not able to orgasm on his own like that.

“Fuck… No no no no please Denise please! I’m so close.” He cried out, his fingers clutching the bed sheets underneath him, almost tearing the fabric in his death-grip. His knuckles had turned white with the effort to keep himself from jerking off.

“Not yet. I’m sure you can be a good obedient boy for me.” He whined at her lust-filled voice. Throughout most of the ordeal, he’d had his eyes scrunched closed with his head thrown back on the array of pillows. Finally looking at her properly, he noticed her darkened eyes and parted lips.  
The hand she’d kept away from him was playing with her clit. He saw two digits disappear into her wet hole, scissoring and thrusting in and out slowly. She dragged her palm down her clit, shivering with pleasure.

“Dirty girl. Want my help?” He asked from his end of the bed, out of politeness, knowing she’d refuse. 

Denise stared at the Wolf, taking in his dishevelled appearance. Maybe he would treat her properly, unlike the others. He hadn’t made fun of her weight or her controlling ways. Most men, and women in her case, hated being dominated and treated in a lesser way. Alpha, though, he loved the attention she was lavishing him with, even if it meant that he had to obey her for his pleasure.

Realising he was still waiting patiently for her answer, she nodded shyly, blushing madly in shame. Or was it anticipation? She knew she had to get over her insecurities and the Wolf was more than eager to help out. 

“Okay. Just be gentle.”

“I promise.” She held his stare before shuffling on the bed next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she tried to settle her beating heart. Alpha chuckled and kissed her cheek, reassuringly. He tried to hide his surprise at her willingness but she could read him any way.

Denise shoved a pillow under her hips and shyly spread her legs for him. Her eyes remained on his face, analysing every little quirky smile he gave her and how his gaze roamed over her body seductively. He took in every detail from the beauty spots scattered on her pale skin, like paint on a canvas, to her stretch marks. Alpha knew she was uncomfortable under his stare but he found her enthralling.

“You’re beautiful.” He spoke with a lust-filled voice, even deeper than usual. She recognised her own words from earlier and smirked at him, internally over-joyed that he found her attractive despite her flaws.

 

Alpha crawled over her, settling himself between her legs, and leaned in to kiss her. His tongue swiped across her lips, letting it dance on her tongue, exploring her mouth slowly and confidently. She could feel the hard press of his cock but Denise trusted him not to hurt her. He must be hurting, she thought, realising that he hadn’t touched himself at all since they started. Feeling sorry for him, she reached down and loosely held his cock in her palm, secretly savouring the choked noise he made. Her hand was still slick from her own wetness and the precum gathered at the head made it so much nicer for him.

His forgotten cock twitched at the electrifying touch that sparked when she twisted her wrist at the head and brought her hand down the shaft. 

“Yes! Fuck yes… so good.” He moaned against her mouth, kissing her gently. She stroked him leisurely until his hand covered hers to stop her.

“I don’t wanna cum just yet, love.” He muttered. Denise nodded, smiling at the endearment that’d slipped out and moved her hand to grasp his hip, pulling him flush against her. She sighed at the feel of his toned body pressed to her soft skin.

Her other hand caressed his side, making him laugh adorably when it tickled his ribs, and trailed up to comb through his curls. She held the side of his face, cupping his jaw and dragged her thumb across his plush lips, savouring the soft texture. His tongue darted out to swipe at the digit.

“May I touch you?” He asked, holding her stare until she nodded in agreement.

Alpha patiently kissed and licked his way down her neck, nipping the skin gently as he reached her breasts. He cupped one gently in his strong hand, massaging it, before rubbing the nub between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped at the sensation but it turned into a filthy moan when he wrapped his lips around the other. His tongue lavishing it. He sucked and licked at her breast for a good minute before swapping for the other one, treating it the same. He cupped the other breast and massaged it like he had the first.

She squirmed under his mouth, and her legs framed his hips. Denise tried to grind up into him, using his cock for that glorious friction she was after. Realising what she was doing, Alpha lifted his hips and watched with amusement as she groaned and chased him with her own hips, desperate to have him against her once more.

“Naughty. What do you think you’re doing? If you get to tease me, I get to tease you too. ‘S only fair…” He whispered along her skin.

The Wolf crawled further down the bed until his lips hovered over her pussy. He looked up, making sure she give him consent, which happened to be a weak ‘please’.

 

His tongue flicked over her clit briefly but it was enough to make her gasp and try to push back onto him. He gave it another lick; this time flattening his tongue and pressed harder on the wet flesh. Denise moaned and begged for more.

Feeling generous, he licked her again, circling her dripping hole and lapping up her cum. He dipped inside slightly and licked a broad strip up to her clit. Alpha sucked gently on it, soaking in her moans and tremors as she got closer to the end. He glanced, meeting her gaze, before finally going at a faster pace.  
He buried his tongue inside her, messily kissing her and sucking occasionally. His lips were dripping with her cum and it only fuelled him to go faster. Denise was muffling her screams with the back of her hand. She was lost in the euphoric feeling, focusing only on the Wolf’s greedy mouth.  
He gave long, messy licks and she went over the edge, cuming hard against his mouth. Alpha felt her muscles clenching around his tongue and he carried on lapping it up until he felt a hand tug at his hair. 

She became over-sensitive and his filthy tongue was too much to bear. Alpha pulled away but not before pressing a small kiss to her clit, making her writhe at the touch.

Denise pulled his hair gently to drag him back up and he followed, resuming his early position between her thighs. He was considerate enough not to press his cock on her pussy though. He was a mess but Denise was an absolute train-wreck. Her hair was mussed and Alpha could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

“Fuck that was good…” She moaned, tentatively kissing him and tasting herself on his lips. It wasn’t as bad as she’d imagined so she slipped her tongue into his mouth, eager to taste more. 

“You got any plans for me? This is really hurting now…” He motioned to his cock, heavy and flushed dark-red with blood.

“Gimme a minute first.” She laughed, a sweet sound that made him automatically smile. “How about you get yourself prepped?”

“Sure, but Imma go wash this off first, okay?” He said, already lifting himself from the bed to enter the bathroom.

Denise heard the tap and moved to grab the strap-on that lay forgotten on the floor. When did it fall? She picked it up and adjusted the straps around her hips. The toy itself was remote controlled and ribbed. 

Alpha came back a few minutes later and inched up the bed until he sat comfortably in her lap. The toy pressed flush against his own hard cock.  
He brought his head down to kiss her deeply and she laughed when she tasted mint. 

 

She lubed up the toy and pushed the tip gently into his hole. Slowly, she thrusted up inch by agonising inch, before pulling out almost all the way. Sighing impatiently, Alpha batted her hands away from the toy and sat down on it roughly. He grunted at the slight sting from the stretch and waited a few moments until the pain ebbed away. When it did, he lifted himself up and sank back down, moaning as he did.

Alpha kept up that rhythm, rocking back on the toy. Its ribs were subtle and sparse but each one rubbed at his entrance deliciously. Denise held his hips as he moved, leaving bruises on the pale skin. Deciding that she would make this even better for him, she reached for the small remote and pressed on the first setting; a low humming vibration.

Alpha let out a strangled and slumped forward. The tip of the vibrator brushed against his prostate, leaving him clinging to Denise as he desperately slammed down on the toy. His breath quickened and his hips stuttered. 

“Come on, baby. Cum for me.” Denise whispered against his neck, trailing her lips along the taunt flesh and the leather. She licked a strip and bit down hard, marking his neck even more.

The sharp, isolated pain combined with the vibrations rocking through his body was too much. With a shout, he came hard, coating his and Denise’s stomachs with thick, white ropes of cum. Alpha collapsed on her and she had the foresight to brace herself before she could fall back on the bed.  
The Wolf passed out so she carefully lifted him up and let the toy slip out. She laid him down and stood up, removing the strap-on and placing it on the end of the bed. She’d clean it later.

Alpha woke up to feel something warm and wet drag across his stomach. He looked up, blinking to get rid of his tiredness, finding Denise holding a hand-towel in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She passed the glass to him and went into the bathroom.

She returned a minute later to find the Wolf sitting up casually on the bed, the sea-foam bed sheet spread across his lap. His head was thrown back against the wall and his eyes were closed. Denise thought he might have fallen asleep but as she re-entered the bedroom, he peered down and flashed her a cocky smile.

“You passed out.” Denise pointed out, blankly.

“Yeah, bad habit o’ mine. Sorry. It was good though. Really good.” He purred, patting the spot next to him for her to sit down.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself. I’m pretty sure everyone in Alexandria heard you crying out like a bitch though.” She joked, enjoying the deep laugh he let out. His voice was hoarse from the passionate sex they’d just had.

Denise had never met someone so needy but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it. Hearing Alpha make such gorgeous noises was mesmerising. The man was just so…  
She stopped thinking. Alpha was resting his head on her shoulder, his soft hair tickling her cheek.

“You wanna sleep?” She asked. His reply was an incoherent mumble and a weak nod. Alpha was barely able to lie down on his own. Denise took her place next to him, feeling quite sleepy herself. The previous night hadn’t been amazing. At least until she’d had the courage to allow Alpha to cuddle her. 

Denise wasn’t sure why she’d made a move on the Wolf in the first, but seeing him snuggled into her side, using her shoulder as a pillow, she knew she’d made the right choice.  
“G’night…” Alpha muttered, half asleep. Denise repeated it to him despite the fact that it was late afternoon now and the sun was only just beginning to set.  
The Wolf drifted off and Denise yawned, raising the arm he was lying on and wrapped it around his thin figure, drawing him closer. He made a small, happy noise and a few seconds later, his breathing evened out. Denise fell asleep just after, holding the Wolf close with her fingers tangled in his long, wavy hair.


End file.
